


if aught but death by mortsix [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, ample swearing, canon-typical blood & injury, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: In the aftermath, the survivors. [AU]
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	if aught but death by mortsix [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if aught but death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936469) by [mortsix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortsix/pseuds/mortsix). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2020/if%20aught%20but%20death%20by%20mortsix.mp3)

**Fic** : [if aught but death by mortsix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936469)  
**Length** : 0:34:15  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2020/if%20aught%20but%20death%20by%20mortsix.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting!


End file.
